


What do you want?

by roxofvoid



Category: cryptid hunters - Fandom, marty and grace series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxofvoid/pseuds/roxofvoid
Summary: No one's gonna read this because no one's looking for fanfiction for this beautiful series, but oh well





	What do you want?

Ted Bronson struggled against his bonds, knowing it was useless. He’d gone into Noah’s Seattle Ark hoping to find Grace and the dinosaurs and leave immediately, but he’d failed.  
The game was up. Noah Blackwood had gotten nearly everything he wanted; his granddaughter, the Mokèlé-mbèmbés, and Ted himself. All that was left was to kill Travis Wolfe. Hell, he might have already succeeded, Ted thought bitterly. I just hope he got some good punches in before he went out.  
Speak of the devil. Blackwood’s unnatural face appeared in the small window in the door. He smiled, then let himself in.  
“It’s been a long time, Ted,” Blackwood said, still smiling. Ted resisted the urge to spit at the man’s feet.  
“Not long enough, in my opinion. What do you want from me?” he already knew the answer. Ted was one of the smartest men in the world. Allowing him to continue being against him was a fatal mistake.  
“I was about to ask you a similar question, actually. What do you, the man behind all of Travis Wolfe’s plans, want?” Blackwood sat in the chair opposite Ted, awaiting an answer.  
“What are you getting at?” Ted narrowed his eyes. There was more to his question, to him, than met the eye. He’d learned that years ago.  
“You’ve allowed Wolfe to take the spotlight on everything you’ve done together? Surely even the most reclusive geek would want some of the little amount of credit you receive. You could’ve worked anywhere with that mind of yours. And then there’s that girlfriend of yours, the annoying reporter. She showers you with affection, but you give little in return. Now that I think about it, it seems to me that the only person you’re fully loyal to is Travis. Why is that?”  
“What does this have to do with anything?” Ted asked. Internally, his world was collapsing. He knows, how the hell does he know?  
“It seems you have a secret, Ted Bronson. One you’ve never shared with even your closest colleagues. Or should I even refer to Travis as that when you think of him as so, so much more?” Blackwood’s smile widened.  
“Shut up!” Ted growled. His world was collapsing. He pulled at his handcuffs, with no result. “How the hell do you know.” it wasn’t a question, it was a demand.  
“Simple. Observation. You look at him the way he looks at the things he loves,” Blackwood leaned back in his chair. “Now that we’ve gotten through that, tell me. What do you want-” the door behind him crashed opened, and a moment later, Blackwood was lying facedown on the table, unconscious.  
“Sorry it took me so long,” Wolfe said, putting away his tranquilizer gun. “I had to wait until Grace managed to remotely unlock the door before I could get in. Good thing these new tranqs of yours take effect within seconds.” Wolfe fished the key for Ted’s handcuffs out of Blackwood’s pocket, and Ted’s hands were finally free. “We need to move, fast.”  
“Duh du jour,” Ted said, imitating Marty and Luther. Wolfe grinned. They walked in comfortable silence to the elevator, where Ted’s thoughts started to flood his mind.  
“How much did you here?” he asked quietly. If Wolfe had heard any of their conversation, things were about to get awkward.  
“Most of it,” Wolfe admitted. “I got down there about a minute after Blackwood went in.”  
Shit.  
“It’s ok,” Wolfe continued. “I just would have rather found out in a different way. Namely; you telling me yourself, you dunce. How long did you plan on keeping this from me?”  
“Basically forever,” Ted sighed. “Sorry. I thought I could just, you know, become normal if I dated Ana, or if I ignored it.” The elevator dinged as they reached the park level.  
“Don’t worry about it. I won’t tell anyone,” Wolfe patted Ted’s shoulder. “Now let’s go get Grace and get the hell out of here.”


End file.
